


Someone to Think About

by bones96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Past Child Abuse, Puberty, Roderick is a ridiculously sweet and caring person, Roderick lives and they defeat the Black Fairy and go to Storybrooke, The following topics are discussed:, first crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bones96/pseuds/bones96
Summary: Gideon and Roderick spend a night at Granny's Bed & Breakfast.Originally posted to Fanfiction.net in 2017.





	Someone to Think About

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one I decided to actually delete from FF.net for being too explicit. It's actually pretty mild, especially compared to my multiple fics about ~serial killer sex~, but... it's still porn. It's just porn.

Roderick looked so innocent. His posture was demure, his smile was bright, his curls fell boyishly around his face, and his eyes were big, blue, and perfectly round. He was also two years younger than Gideon, who saw that face and couldn't help but picture the little boy who had once stared at him from the next cell, batting his long eyelashes in wonder. He hadn't expected Roderick to know anything about anything. And yet, there were those same big, round blue eyes looking down at him adoringly as Roderick's hand worked between his legs, creating sensations the likes of which Gideon had never even imagined.

Gideon could only keen and moan as Roderick stroked his manhood in long, slow motions. With his free hand, Roderick smoothed down Gideon's hair and gently caressed his cheek. He soothed him, repeating and repeating "Shhh…," and the small gap between his front teeth whistled; it was adorable, and for a moment it allowed Gideon to relax and just enjoy himself. Then, Roderick circled his thumb around the tip of him, making Gideon jerk his hips upwards and let out a very tense cry.

"How does that feel?" asked Roderick softly. His free hand explored Gideon's bare chest with reverence.

"It feels bloody amazing," said Gideon, panting. He found the hand on his chest and laced his fingers with Roderick's. "It feels… Oh gods yes, Roderick." His grip on Roderick's hand squeezed tighter.

It wasn't long before Gideon shouted in deafening ecstasy and spilled into Roderick's hand and over his own stomach and chest. The volume of his seed and the distance it reached were truly astounding, even spattering onto the bedposts and walls and dotting the inn's itchy floral sheets. Years and years' worth of sexual frustration were released in that moment. With Roderick gazing at him adoringly, Gideon's expression changed from a euphoric contortion to a dizzy, breathless smile as the last waves of pleasure spasmed through his body.

Gideon lay motionless for several moments as he tried to process what he'd just experienced. He stirred and opened his eyes to the warmth of lips pressed against his temple and a tickle of curly tresses brushing against his cheek. He tilted his head to catch Roderick's lips in his own as he propped himself up on his elbows, relishing the kiss until he noticed the sticky mess, which Roderick was wiping from his hands with a rag.

"Sorry," he said, pulling away sheepishly.

With a sweet laugh, Roderick reassured him, "That's exactly what I _wanted_ to happen." He went to clean up what had landed on Granny Lucas's property, then gazed down at Gideon, drenched in his own semen. The image was breathtaking. So Roderick threw the rag to the floor.

"How did you know how to do that?" Gideon asked as Roderick climbed onto the bed next to him.

"Oh, I've had years of practice," Roderick joked, reclining at his lover's side and linking their arms together. He laid a kiss on Gideon's shoulder and rested his head there.

The innuendo was lost on Gideon. He knit his brow. "Practice? On whom?"

Roderick tilted his head to meet his gaze. With a sad smile, he said, "You've really never touched yourself like that before, have you?"

Wordlessly, Gideon shook his head, and the high he'd been on just moments before sunk to a deep low. The Black Fairy had kept him ignorant of so much, and now he was trapped in childhood. Even with a doe-eyed, curly-haired lad two years his junior snuggled up next to him, he felt like a boy.

His best consolation was that Roderick obviously didn't care one way or the other how worldly he was. The younger man had scars of his own, physical ones, which he'd been frightened to let Gideon see at first. Now he was naked from the waist up, exposing the ugly, jagged lashes that ran diagonally across his chest and back and allowing Gideon to study them and even trace their path with his fingertips if he so chose. Looking down at them, Gideon supposed he owed it to Roderick to reveal his own scars.

"I did try," he said softly. "Once. The year I grew taller and my voice deepened. I felt that urge for the first time, and I actually began to do what my body was telling me it wanted."

Roderick nodded, listening intently to the story. "But you didn't finish?"

"Mother… the Black Fairy, caught me," Gideon continued. "She was livid. She starved me for a week as punishment."

"Oh, Gideon…" Roderick wrapped his arm around Gideon's shoulders and held him closer.

"After that, I still had urges. But I never succumbed to them again. I couldn't _let_ myself. Even if I'd known how good it would feel," Gideon said, wetting his fingertips in the ejaculate pooling on his chest, "I couldn't. I felt her eyes on me every minute. She had spies; she always knew what I was doing." He felt himself tearing up, and he wiped his fingers clean on the bedsheets so he could bring his hand to his eyes.

"She's dead now," Roderick reminded him. "You don't have to fear her anymore."

Gideon looked into Roderick's eyes and chuckled half-heartedly. The younger man spoke as if Gideon's pain were the only pain that existed. As if he himself had not suffered. It amazed Gideon that a man could be that strong. "I require such reassurance," he said. "Yet you still call me your hero."

"Rightly so." Roderick smiled. "My hero."

They kissed. It started out a tender kiss, but there was a desperation behind it which grew and grew as Gideon noticed that the love he felt for Roderick was making the memories less painful, if only for a moment. He pulled Roderick onto his lap and began to trail hungry wet kisses down his neck, trying to experience him as closely as he could. Roderick groaned in approval. He surprised them both by grinding his hips against Gideon's stomach, in response to the sorcerer inadvertently sucking at a particularly sensitive spot along his collarbone.

Gideon could feel Roderick's arousal pressing against him, begging to be released from his trousers. And Gideon was eager to grant that release, though he quickly learned how difficult it was to continue lavishing the body of one's lover with kisses while simultaneously wrestling with this realm's infuriating system of buttons and zippers. His fingers were slick with sweat and he kept losing his grip on the metal bits.

"Tell me," Roderick whispered as Gideon fumbled with his zipper, "who made you do it?"

"What?" Gideon lifted his head.

"When you tried to pleasure yourself," Roderick clarified, his voice husky. His face was flushed deep pink. "Whose hand besides your own did you wish was around you?"

Gideon felt his ears turn red as he remembered Xavier. "Oh… He was one of Mother's personal guards," he said, too in the moment to remember that she was no longer his mother. "She enlisted him to give me lessons in sword fighting."

"An athlete, then." Roderick bit down on his lower lip as Gideon finally started to roll his trousers down his legs.

"He preferred to spar shirtless," said Gideon with a nervous chuckle. Xavier had removed his tunic once in front of him, unwrapping his battle-ready body like a present; through the lesson, Gideon had held his sword by his crotch in a pitiful attempt to hide what he was thinking.

Xavier had noticed, of course, and mocked him. He'd turned Gideon off of muscular men permanently.

Roderick's jeans were tossed aside and the two lovers were both naked together for the first time. They sat almost cross-legged with their ankles locked together. Gideon marveled at the man across from him, scarred yet radiant, delicate and small in every way but one. "Did you ever think of me?" Gideon asked, though he supposed he already knew the answer. "My hand, around you?"

"Every time," said Roderick with a smile and a soft laugh which turned into a gasp when Gideon brushed his fingertips against his erection. His eyes, dark and pleading, seemed to know exactly what Gideon was thinking. And with two words he answered: "Please. Yes."

"If I'm doing this incorrectly, tell me," said Gideon as he cautiously began mimicking what Roderick had done to him earlier, finding his fingers just barely long enough to circle the entire girth of him. "I'll adjust."

Roderick placed his left hand on Gideon's cheek. "Do what your body tells you, Gideon. I can't imagine you'll make a single mistake." He kissed him firmly and kept kissing him, humming happily against Gideon's lips as he coaxed them apart.

Of course, Gideon did make mistakes: He went too fast, too soon, and Roderick had to grasp his wrist to slow him down. He also turned out not to be much of a multitasker. He was so focused on getting the twist of his hand just right that the kiss became clumsy. He bit Roderick's tongue by accident. But Roderick did not get angry; rather, he laughed off the pain and gave Gideon's mouth a break by leaning in closer. He pressed their foreheads together in such a way that Gideon could feel his warm, erratic breaths against his ear.

Roderick had clearly had practice being quiet. His moans were so soft that they were virtually inaudible, but with his lips by his ear Gideon could hear them, laced with a surprising amount of profanity and the breathless recitation of his name: _"Gideon… Gideon… oh yes, oh shit, oh Gideon… Gideon…"_ And if that wasn't the sexiest thing Gideon had ever heard; he was getting hard again listening to it.

Roderick mashed their lips back together, muffling his sighs of pleasure as his climax hiccupped through his body. Gideon jumped in surprise when he felt the younger man's hot seed hit his stomach, but Roderick simply laced fingers with the hand around his manhood and helped it stroke him through to the end of his orgasm. Afterwards, he buried his face in Gideon's chest and continued to guide his hand as the sorcerer brought himself to a second climax. Gideon could see stars behind his eyelids this time. He screamed Roderick's name so loudly that one of Granny's other guests pounded on their shared wall.

"He can't be _that_ good, asshole!" yelled a disgruntled woman's voice, making Gideon blush and chuckle in embarrassment. Roderick pressed an index finger against Gideon's hazy post-orgasmic smile and jokingly shushed him, to which Gideon responded with a kiss.

That woman was right. Roderick was not good; he was wonderful. He was kind and he was beautiful, and with the trusting nature of a small boy and the wisdom of a man twice his age, he had saved Gideon from himself. "I love you," Gideon whispered as their lips parted with a gentle pop. "Do you really have to leave?"

Roderick sighed. "I wish I could stay in this town forever." He grabbed a downy pillow in a homey floral case and hugged it against his chest. "And in this bed forever," he added with a laugh. "But I would not be comfortable here knowing that the Sams haven't gotten closure."

The Sams were a family of curly-haired, blue-eyed farmers from Kansas whose infant son had vanished the same day Gideon was kidnapped. Roderick had found them by obsessively perusing Missing Person’s reports on the library's computer box. Through further research, he'd learned that this missing baby had two loving parents and six very worried big brothers and sisters, and even though Belle had cautioned against it, Roderick desperately wanted to meet them.

Gideon agreed with Belle, of course: it would be a bad idea for Roderick to try to connect with this family. He knew there were dozens of unselfish arguments he could make to dissuade Roderick from it. But in this moment, none were coming to him. "I only just found you again," he said. "I want you to be here with me."

"But won't I still be with you?" said Roderick.

Gideon knit his brow. "No, you… What do you mean?"

"This won't be like the last time. You know exactly where I'm going, and I can promise you that I'll come back. We're in each other's lives now, for good. It will take much more than a trip to Kansas to change that."

"I suppose there are the telephones…"

"Right! Those!" Roderick's face lit up with an infectious, toothy grin. "We can even speak to each other. But, Gideon, that isn't all I'm talking about." He leaned in to whisper in Gideon's ear. "If you get lonely and feel the urge to pleasure yourself, you'll know how. And –" His voice took on a teasing affect. "—you'll have the memory of _us_ to help you along."

"Believe me," said Gideon, "it hasn't been five minutes and I'm already reminiscing." He chuckled softly.

"I am too." Roderick kissed Gideon on the temple and reached out for the blanket at the foot of the bed. He spread it over their legs, covering both of them up to just above the knee, and even though it was old and pilly, it was nicer than any blanket either of them had ever lain under in the Dark Realm. A warm, comfortable feeling spread through Gideon's body and only grew when he felt Roderick nuzzle up in the crook of his neck. He still didn't want Roderick to leave, but they could argue in the morning, when they both weren't feeling so… so…

He didn't know what they were feeling, actually. This was a feeling which was foreign to him, even more so than arousal. To figure it out, he looked at Roderick, falling asleep by his side. He looked at the mixture of ejaculate from both Roderick and himself congealing on his stomach, and he looked through the crack in the drapes over the window, seeing a clear night sky and the hands of the clock tower. He was in Storybrooke, the place where he was born, with his parents, and with the man he loved.

And he knew. He was happy. They were happy.


End file.
